


Warning

by roroo373



Category: UNINE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 标题就是乱取的，一个86宥杨pwp存档，背景设定沿用http://salt-shaker.lofter.com/post/17cd06_f46449f?from=singlemessage&isappinstalled=0





	Warning

呼……呼……

朦胧的夜色已经逐渐笼罩下来，在幽深的窄巷里几乎不见光源，野兽藏匿在黑暗的角落，呼吸粗重。眼前一切皆是黑白，它的思维也混沌不堪，只有源于本能的渴望在血管里咆哮着，想要狩猎，想要咬开鲜活的喉管，用滚烫的血肉来暂时抚平这种躁动。

它能闻到有一股比往常更具诱惑力的气息在附近徘徊，活动的，鲜美的，一抹在灰黑之间异常刺眼的红……低吼着，它一跃而起，朝那个红色的身影猛扑而去，利爪尽现。在即将捕到猎物的那瞬间，对方似乎早有准备，迅速回过身来，以不输于凶猛动物的力度将它擒制在地。渴兽扯开尖锐的獠牙，尚未挣扎便被一颗子弹送入额头，只几秒就彻底没了气息。

何昶希蹲下身来，朝狼的心脏补了一枪，确保目标已死亡后，才看向一旁正在活动手腕的陈宥维：“宥维，虽然你很强，但你这样真的会让我感觉自己很没用哎。”

陈宥维一头红发，身上的装束也是鲜红的斗篷，在夜里也相当亮眼。他闻言朝何昶希弯起一个抱歉的微笑。“抱歉，只是它已经扑过来了——”他瞥了一眼地上的尸体，“身体反应。”

“正常的小红帽的身体反应应该是逃跑，而不是像你一样反击。牵制并杀死狼应该是猎人的工作。我看要是格林允许，你早就想甩开我单干了。”

陈宥维摊开手。“可是法律是不可能允许珍稀小红帽独立行动的。”

何昶希叹了一口气，站起身来给后续处理尸体的行动组发送了坐标。“变相退休……”他嘟嘟囔囔。陈宥维抬手看了看表，七点四十七，他啧了一声，朝搭档挥挥手：“希希，我先走了，后面就拜托你了。”

“你最近下班都很准时哦。我送你？”

陈宥维摇头，回答的同时已经迈开脚步。“不用了，这里跟我家只差两个街区，路上的安保跟我你都可以放心。还有——”

他转身对何昶希眨了眨眼：“跟行动组对接还有报告都拜托你啦。”

年轻猎人对着他离开的身影重重地啧了一声。

***  
等陈宥维赶到家，时间快要接近八点半，他难得皱紧了眉头，在公寓玄关的认证系统上刷过自己的贴身定位手环。感谢前几年人权保护协会的尽力争取，原本二十四小时受到实时监控且不被允许落单的小红帽终于能够在自己已登记并受到保护的住所内关闭格林的监控功能，也无须猎人陪同。他再次确认手环不再工作后，才换下鞋小心翼翼地走进屋里。客厅只开了一盏昏暗的落地灯，陈宥维凑到沙发边上，不出所料地看到一个蜷缩着熟睡的人影。

他松了一口气，绕回沙发正面，半蹲下来凝视那张梦中安稳的脸庞。男孩的脸又小又白，鼻梁直挺，嘴唇因为睡着而微微张着，任谁看都是一副可爱的模样，只是脸颊上有一道擦伤尚未痊愈，在白皙的肤色上颇为显眼。陈宥维无声地叹了一口气，如果不是长时间没有饱腹，这道伤痕，还有身上那些大大小小的伤口不会至今无法完全愈合，他也不会经常昏睡……

男孩的睫毛抖动起来，呜咽一声，很快就张开了迷茫的双眼。

“……宥维？”

陈宥维抬手抚开他眼前过长的碎发，柔声应道：“杨杨，我回来了。”

胡春杨无意识地蹭了蹭他的掌心，贴着他的脉搏，又抬手揉起眼睛，瘦削的手腕上扣着一个缠着绒布的手铐，连起一条长长的、延伸至房间里的锁链。“我在梦里闻到一股很香很香的味道，想到应该是你，就醒过来了……”他小声地说，语气中混着浓浓的睡意，“欢迎回家。”

“嗯，真乖。”陈宥维捧着他的脸，拇指若有似无地擦过他的嘴角，“饿不饿？想吃东西吗？”

“还好……还可以忍受……”胡春杨终于完全醒过来了，但声音还是很小，他扬起一个笑，“我是狼啊，不要给我吃太多才对。”

谁都不会想到，Q市最优秀的小红帽陈宥维，居然在家里藏了一只狼。

胡春杨是他在半个月前在家附近捡到的。原本只是路边昏迷的受伤少年，却在他靠近的时候开始全身抖动，陈宥维敏锐地意识到这是一只罕见的可以化作正常人形的高级狼。正当陈宥维准备通知格林对他进行收捕时，胡春杨在意识模糊中睁开了眼睛，对他说了一句：“救救我……”

连陈宥维自己都不明白，为什么在那一刻会心软放下了防备，也许是胡春杨的外貌太无害，也许是他对自己的能力太自信，也有可能是别的一些什么东西，他最终没有通知格林，暗中将胡春杨带回了自己的住所。胡春杨当晚就因为伤口感染发起高烧而无法维持人形，不同于其他狼，胡春杨的狼形态体型很小，堪堪到陈宥维的小臂长，从特征看也只是幼崽。作为狼的胡春杨要更遵从本能，烧得昏昏沉沉之际嗅到陈宥维的味道就会咬上他的手臂，但獠牙尚未长全，只给陈宥维留下了一圈牙印。

陈宥维给胡春杨身上所有的伤口上好药包扎，喂他吃了药，又放了一管鲜血喂养他，最后他把胡春杨锁在了家里。得益于监控政策的放松和格林对于陈宥维的信任，他顺利将这头狼崽豢养起来，仿佛他不是高危险性的野兽，而是一只被遗弃的幼犬。胡春杨除了自己的名字以外只有碎片式的零星记忆，但他显然是个内向而乖巧的小孩，因为陈宥维救下了他而相当听话。平时陈宥维上班，他就待在家里看电视，将音量放到最小，偶尔吃一点薯片——狼除了人类的血肉以外对其他食物没有任何需求，但胡春杨似乎不一样，他很喜欢这些膨化食品的口感——更多时候在睡觉，等陈宥维下班喂给他足以维持生命却不能补充体力的冷冻血液。

有些时候，他们也会做一些别的事情，比如现在。

第一个吻是轻柔而不带任何情色意味的，落在胡春杨的额头，然后依次到眼眸、鼻尖，最后缠绵地来到唇畔。胡春杨紧紧攥着陈宥维的衣服，他根本没有办法抵抗来自对方任何形式的亲近，小红帽的甜美气息像潮水将他温和包裹，他的理智逐渐溶在水里，唇舌的交缠变得热烈，想要攫取更多来自陈宥维的气息，想要贴得更紧，吻得更深，直到最后两个人气喘吁吁地分开时，陈宥维早就被推倒在沙发，而胡春杨骑在他身上，立起身来俯视着他。即便逆着光，胡春杨的眼睛也发着亮，胸脯因为喘息而起伏着，就连这种时候，他也不像一头危险的狼，更像陈宥维爱惜的一只亲人小狗。

他朝他的小狗伸出手，而他的小狗也顺从地俯下身，将两个人之间的距离再次消灭为零。胡春杨在家穿的都是他的T恤跟短裤，他消瘦的身形让大一码的衣服显得更空空荡荡，陈宥维的手便顺着从那些肆意的空隙间钻进去，用指腹的茧去磨蹭他腰间刚刚长好的疤痕，逗得胡春杨在吐息交错间忍不住偷笑。他们的温存总是漫长又粘腻，轻吻在脸庞，吮吻在锁骨，咬住衣服下摆好让舔吻可以从敏感的乳首一直沿途游走到小腹，这时那条早就变得多余的短裤才被彻底褪下扔到一边。

胡春杨的经历都是陈宥维给的，少得像白纸上只寥寥几笔，但他仿佛有野兽的天赋与直接，即使红着脸，也凭着直觉无师自通地轻轻摆着腰，去蹭陈宥维同样发胀的下体，蹭得陈宥维同样头脑发昏。“杨杨……”他声音发哑，他们做了那么多次他仍然有种哄骗对方的错觉，“帮我解开好不好？”

胡春杨小声嗯了一声，伸手去解他的皮带，动作牵动锁链在陈宥维的视野里张扬。他为了不弄伤胡春杨，选的是有内衬的非惩戒性手铐，在这种情境下意外地带上了诱惑的意味，看得陈宥维又是一阵喉咙发紧。胡春杨已经成功松开了他的长裤，又自觉地去给他一颗颗把衬衫扣子解掉，只是越解指尖抖得越是剧烈，还有几声抑制不住的呻吟从他的喉咙逃逸——随着陈宥维的肌肤露出越来越多，他身体里对于进食的渴望就越发强烈，只有将注意力全部集中才能将这种骚动压抑下来……

陈宥维的手指就是在这个时候探到他身后的。胡春杨惊出一声呜咽，冰凉的温度在温暖的室内空气中存在感尤为强烈，随着指尖深入，他几乎颤抖得蜷成一团，手里的衬衫都被抓得起皱。本能和爱欲在他身上每一处撕扯着，把他折磨得整个人都湿漉漉的，眼睛也是湿漉漉的，生理性的泪水溢满眼眶，连他面前的陈宥维都模糊了。

胡春杨不知道自己这副被欺负紧了的样子在陈宥维看来有多可口，陈宥维咬着牙给胡春杨做扩张，最后还是放弃了坚持，只草草进了三根手指就抽了出来，扶了自己的什物在那入口打转。胡春杨已经没法思考了，像只受伤小兽一样蹭在他身上打颤，每次被蹭过穴口都要绵长地呻吟。他在自己朦胧的海上沉沉浮浮，不知道过了多久，也许是几分钟，也有可能是几个世纪，才终于有一道惊雷刻下他的船桅，让他跟陈宥维不约而同地发出满足的喟叹。

“哈啊……”陈宥维被绞得头皮发麻，胡春杨身上所有地方都在朝他发出邀请，偏偏脸庞还带着未干的泪痕，让人既想凌辱又想怜爱，他把胡春杨整个搂在怀里，开始缓慢地抽插起来。快感一旦触发就飞速蔓延，胡春杨喘息着，呻吟着，自己都没有意识到地不停喊着陈宥维的名字，每喊一次都在更用力地踩下加速器，让他们交合的速度愈发加快，淫靡的声音响彻整个客厅。

陈宥维就着骑乘的姿势做了一会，又发力将两人调转了位置，让胡春杨躺下来，这才发现这只小狼崽为了不在性爱途中发狂而死死咬住了自己的嘴唇，尖锐的犬齿把皮肤刺破溢出了鲜红的血珠。陈宥维好笑地吻去那些血腥，又发了狠大开大合地撞他，一边撞一边唤他：“杨杨，胡春杨，宝宝，睁开眼睛看看我好不好？”

胡春杨艰难地半睁开眼，眸子染满了绯色，他被撞得七零八落，只能断断续续地带着哭腔小声呜咽：“宥，宥维……呜……”敏感区被猛烈冲击，电击般的酥麻感从下身直直冲上大脑，他下意识再次咬住了自己的指节，又是好几滴眼泪从眼角滑下没入发梢。

陈宥维一边干着他，一边分神抬起右手，用力咬开了自己的拇指，鲜血从伤口冒出来，他低头吻了吻胡春杨，将带血的拇指喂到了胡春杨唇边。

“！！！”胡春杨瞪大了眼睛，舌尖尝到甘霖的那瞬间所有感官都被成倍放大，食与性的满足感在那一瞬间将他所有仅存的理智全部冲垮，他低吼着颤抖攀上了高潮，也让陈宥维全部释放在了他身体里。

陈宥维平复了很久的气息才慢慢退了出来，带出不少浊液蹭到沙发上。他叹了一口气，再抬眼看，发现胡春杨已经昏过去了。性爱消耗的体力太多，刺激又太强烈，他虚弱的身体始终承受不来。陈宥维发了一会儿愣，才慢慢抱起胡春杨往浴室走，进浴室门前，他把那个手铐给打开了。

他搂着胡春杨在放满热水的浴缸里泡着，思绪不由自主又飘得很远。他跟胡春杨这样到底算什么？或许曾经是拯救者与被拯救者的关系，但早已经不是了；饲主与宠物又是决计不应该的；可是谈得更深，他又觉得自己不值得。胡春杨太善良了，尽管他是狼，跟活生生的小红帽每天呆在同一个屋檐之下，他也总是很努力压抑着本性，即使是刚刚被陈宥维恶意诱导喝血，也只是吮了几口，没有丝毫要撕咬的意思。比起狼化作人形，胡春杨更像人不小心变成了狼。

陈宥维想起今天在格林看到的调查报告，两匹半个月前发现的已死亡成狼基因的异常分析结果，又想起自己捡到胡春杨的那个雨夜。纷乱的信息很多，但破解谜题的那个线头仿佛又近在眼前，只要陈宥维愿意抓住它，只要他听从自己最引以为傲的理智，把胡春杨交给格林的研究机构——

他止住了这个想法。

而熟睡中的胡春杨一无所知，他只在温暖的怀抱里，嘟哝着，轻轻地蹭了蹭。

-fin-


End file.
